2.1. Hematopoietin Receptor Gene Family
A variety of diseases, including malignancy and immunodeficiency, are related to malfunction within the lympho-hematopoietic system. Some of these conditions could be alleviated and/or cured by repopulating the hematopoietic system with progenitor cells, which when triggered to differentiate would overcome the patient's deficiency. Therefore, the ability to initiate and regulate hematopoiesis is of great importance (McCune et al., 1988, Science 241:1632).
The process of blood cell formation, by which a small number of self-renewing stem cells give rise to lineage specific progenitor cells that subsequently undergo proliferation and differentiation to produce the mature circulating blood cells has been shown to be at least in part regulated by specific hormones. These hormones are collectively known as hematopoietic growth factors or cytokines (Metcalf, 1985, Science 229:16; Dexter, 1987, J. Cell Sci. 88:1; Golde and Gasson, 1988, Scientific American, July:62; Tabbara and Robinson, 1991, Anti-Cancer Res. 11:81; Ogawa, 1989, Environ. Health Presp. 80:199; Dexter, 1989, Br. Med. Bull. 45:337).
With the advent of recombinant DNA technology, the genes encoding a number of these molecules have now been molecularly cloned and expressed in recombinant form (Souza et al., 1986, Science 232:61; Gough et al., 1984, Nature 309:763; Yokota et al., 1984, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 81:1070; Kawasaki et al., 1985, Science 230:291). These cytokines have been studied in their structure, biology and even therapeutic potential. Some of the most well characterized factors include erythropoietin (EPO), stem cell factor (SCF), granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), macrophage colony stimulating factor (M-CSF), granulocyte colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), the interleukins (IL-1 to IL-15) and thrombopoietin (TPO).
These cytokines act on different cell types at different stages during blood cell development, and their potential uses in medicine are far-reaching which include blood transfusions, bone marrow transplantation, correcting immunosuppressive disorders, cancer therapy, wound healing, and activation of the immune response (Golde and Gasson, 1988, Scientific American, July:62).
Apart from inducing proliferation and differentiation of hematopoietic progenitor cells, such cytokines have also been shown to activate a number of functions of mature blood cells (Stanley et al., 1976, J. Exp. Med. 143:631; Schrader et al., 1981, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 78:323; Moore et al., 1980, J. Immunol. 125:1302; Kurland et al., 1979, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 76:2326; Handman and Burgess, 1979, J. Immunol. 122:1134; Vadas et al., 1983, Blood 61:1232; Vadas et al., 1983, J. Immunol. 130:795), including influencing the migration of mature hematopoietic cells (Weibart et al., 1986, J. Immunol. 137:3584).
Cytokines exert their effects on target cells by binding to specific cell surface receptors. A number of cytokine receptors have been identified and the genes encoding them molecularly cloned. Several cytokine receptors have recently been classified into a hematopoietin receptor (HR) superfamily. The grouping of these receptors was based on the conservation of key amino acid motifs in the extracellular domains (Bazan, 1990, Immunology Today 11:350). The HR family is defined by three conserved motifs in the extracellular domain of its members. The first is a Trp-Ser-X-Trp-Ser (WSXWS box) motif which is highly conserved and located amino-terminal to the transmembrane domain. Most members of the HR family contain this motif. The second consists of four conserved cysteine residues located in the amino-terminal half of the extracellular region. The third is that both the conserved cysteines and the WSXWS box are found within two separate conserved fibronectin Type III (FN III) domains. The members of the HR family include receptors for ligands such as EPO, G-CSF (Fukunaga, 1990, Cell 61:341), GM-CSF, IL-3, IL-4, IL-5, IL-6, IL-7, IL-2 (β-subunit), IL-12, IL-13, IL-15 and LIF (Cosman, 1990, TIBS 15:265).
Ligands for the HR are critically involved in the proliferation, maturation and differentiation of blood cells. For example, IL-3 promotes the proliferation of early multilineage pluripotent stem cells, and synergizes with EPO to produce red cells. IL-6 and IL-3 synergize to induce proliferation of early hematopoietic precursors. GM-CSF has been shown to induce the proliferation of granulocytes as well as increase macrophage function. IL-7 is a bone marrow-derived cytokine that plays a role in producing immature T and B lymphocytes. IL-4 induces proliferation of antigen-primed B cells and antigen-specific T cells. Thus, members of this receptor superfamily are involved in the regulation of the hematopoietic system.
2.2. The Obese Gene, Gene Product and Its Receptor
In order to study the molecular mechanism of weight regulation, Zhang et al. (1994, Nature 372:425-432) cloned the mouse obese (ob) gene from ob/ob mice, which contain a single nucleotide mutation resulting in an obese phenotype. When an isolated gene fragment was used as a probe, it was shown to hybridize with RNA only in white adipose tissue by northern blot analysis, but not with RNA in any other tissue. In addition, the coding sequence of the ob gene hybridized to all vertebrate genomic DNAs tested, indicating a high level of conservation of this molecule among vertebrates. The deduced amino acid sequences are 84% identical between human and mouse, and both molecules contain features of secreted proteins.
In an effort to understand the physiologic function of the ob gene, several independent research groups produced recombinant ob gene product in bacteria for in vivo testing (Pelleymounter et al., 1995, Science 269:540-543; Halaas et al., 1995, Science 269:543-546; Campfield et al., 1995, Science 269:546-549). When the OB protein (also known as leptin) was injected into grossly obese mice, which possessed two mutant copies of the ob gene, the mice exhibited a reduced appetite and began to lose weight. More importantly, Campfield et al. (1995, Science 269:546-549) injected leptin directly into lateral ventricle, and observed that the animals reduced their food intake, suggesting that leptin acts on central neuronal networks to regulate feeding behavior and energy expenditure. This result also provided evidence that leptin-responsive cells might reside in the brain.
Recently, a leptin fusion protein was generated and used to screen for a leptin receptor (OB-R) in a cDNA expression library prepared from mouse choroid plexus, a tissue that lines brain cavities termed ventricles (Tartaglia et al., 1995, Cell 83:1263-1271). This approach led to the cloning of one form of the OB-R coding sequence, which reveals a single membrane-spanning receptor, sharing structural similarities with several Class I cytokine receptors, such as the gp130 signal-transducing component of the IL-6 receptor (Taga et al., 1989, Cell 58:573-581), the G-CSF receptor (Fukunaga et al., 1990, Cell 61:341-350), and the leukemia inhibitory factor receptor (Gearing et al., 1991, EMBO J. 10:2839-2848). Northern blot analysis and reverse transcription-polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR) demonstrate that OB-R mRNA is expressed in several tissues, including lung, kidney, total brain and hypothalamus, but there was no report on the expression of OB-R in hematopoietic tissues.
The mouse OB-R isolated by Tartaglia, et al., contains a relatively short intracellular cytoplasmic domain as compared with other Class I cytokine receptors. Subsequently, when its human homolog was isolated from a human infant brain library, its predicted protein sequence contains a much longer intracellular domain. In view of this finding, it was speculated that different forms of the receptor might exist (Barinaga, 1996, Science 271:29). However, prior to the present invention, no alternative forms of the OB-R had been identified.